User blog:Cutefairy78/I'm So Sorry
Just like the topic of the blog says, I am so sorry everyone. I really screwed up and my worst fear has been realized and I am now living it. My mother has banned me from all RP wikis that I am apart of, and I will no longer be an active member of this wiki. As of the post of this blog, I will not come onto the wiki anymore and I will fall of the face of the earth. I'm really sorry everyone, I can't believe that I brought this upon myself. I abused my time on the computer because I wanted to be with all of you and ignore my real life duties. I am so sorry to all of you who I have become good friends with because of this wiki, I feel like I let you down. I feel like you trusted me and I totally smashed it like I didn't even care ._. You all don't know how ''horrible ''I feel about this, I just feel like crawling away in a corner and curling up and withering away. I just, I just don't know how to explain to all of you how much this hurts me. ---- There's some things I want to say to a few of the users on here, and they're not bad things. I wouldn't want my last words to you all to be mean and hurtful. Time I'm so sorry that we were never able to finish our RPs and Zaira and Jordan will become a cliff hanger, I'm sorry for always being a bother to you about coming onto chat and always pestering you ._. Kit You've become a good friend of mine, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you behind. I hope you continue to be a good Rollback and I want you to continue on to become a B-Crat, you deserved it more then I ever did ^-^. Rabbit Keep on being the best Admin ever, everyone here on the wiki loves you and you're an amazing person. And never forget that no matter what we're always here to make you feel better whenever you're having a stressful day. Neo I know things haven't been the easiest for you here on the wiki, but don't let that get you down. Everyone really does care about you and I really see you as a friend. I'm sorry that I have to leave and that we can't continue on being friends. That's all I have to say, and I'll miss all of you. I might return in the future, and it won't be near. If I come back this time next year I expect all of you to still be here and this wiki to be on the main page of Wikia ;). I would also like my characters to be preserved, and for me to be taken off the Rollback list. And also for Time, do you mind E-mailing me (Cutefairy78pjo@gmail.com) sometime this week or whenever you can? I would like to talk to you about our RP ^-^ Love you all, and I'll miss you dearly. ~Fairy Category:Blog posts